


The Shopping Trip

by TheMsource



Series: Faerytale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frans, Alternate Universe - Faerytale (Undertale), F/M, Fae & Fairies, Family Bonding, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Magic, Seelie, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource
Summary: There's a lot to discover at a Seelie market place.And situations Frisk isn't prepared for.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Faerytale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657384
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135





	The Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'A Gate Between'  
> Check out the AUs [Tumblr](https://faerytale-au.tumblr.com/) if you're interested! :D

“going out?” Sans asked as Frisk leaned over to grab one of the empty satchels Papyrus held out to her. His younger brother offering a cheerful smile as he looked at him.

“YES, FRISK WANTED TO EXPLORE SO I INSISTED ON HER COMING WITH ME.” Sans grinned in amusement, a human wanting to go explore the Seelie realm. If he’d heard that before meeting her it would’ve been enough to send him into a chuckle fit. 

Their home could be so hazardous to humans at times.

He frowned briefly but ignored the pang of worry, she was going to be with Papyrus there wasn’t anyone else more capable of protecting her than his cool brother. And of course Frisk was going to want to explore her new home, so trying to tempt her into staying wasn’t likely to work anyhow, he had honestly expected it sooner. 

Still the fact something could happen...

With a lazy step forward he casually wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. The other slipping a small jingling bag into her satchel. “have fun love, don’t get lost k?” 

Frisk blushed but leaned into the hug with a small smile, still getting used to the rare instances that Sans would call her by the term of endearment. But the fluster in her chest was little in comparison to her growing excitement. 

She’d been stuck in the house for a few weeks now and this was not only something she felt she needed but the brothers as well, it wasn’t good to be cooped up together nonstop. And if the new added weight in her hands said anything Sans understood to a degree.

“I’ll try not to.” She responded with a small peck to his cheek. Papyrus let out a sigh.

“BROTHER YOU WORRY TOO MUCH SHE’LL BE FINE, NO NEED TO PANIC.” Frisk raised a brow and glanced at Sans whose sockets creased with guilt. Sans was panicking? He seemed relaxed, his hold on her wasn’t tight and his tone had been as calm as it often was. 

Sans however let out a huff as he reluctantly let go of her. “you’re right bro, my bad.” 

Papyrus and Sans shared a look that Frisk didn’t know how to read but the moment they both smiled whatever had been passing between them seemed to vanish and Sans looked just a bit more cheerful as he went over and plopped down on the couch. Frisk went to question it but Papyrus was already showing her out the front door and down the steps before she could blink.

It wasn’t until they were a good several feet from the house before Papyrus spoke up. “I APOLOGIZE, I’VE NEVER SEEN SANS ACT THAT WAY BEFORE. IT SHOCKED ME. I DIDN’T MEAN TO SNAP LIKE THAT.” Frisk could only blink in confusion.

“Papyrus did I miss something?” He looked down at her questioningly. “Sans didn’t look upset or anything and you didn’t exactly snap per say.” 

The taller Seelie stopped to peer down at Frisk curiously, his stare making her fidget as she paused beside him and waited for him to continue. The way he looked at her was measuring, contemplative, and when he responded it was like he was watching his words.

“HOW TO EXPLAIN. WE SEELIE CAN DETECT WHEN SOMEONE’S MAGIC IS UNSETTLED AND WHEN WE CAN’T CERTAIN ACTIONS ARE MORE THAN ENOUGH TO TELL WHEN SOMETHING IS WRONG.” Frisk listened carefully as he rubbed the back of his vertebra awkwardly. “SANS FOR EXAMPLE, I’VE NEVER SEEN HIM BEING TOUCHY OFTEN, ESPECIALLY WHEN CONCERNED.”

He had simply hugged her, not even fully. 

How Papyrus was making it out though it sounded as if the idea of her going out had terrified him. She knew Sans wasn’t big on contact but he had been more than okay with it ever since they’d confessed their feelings to each other. 

Heck she couldn’t even cook dinner without him hugging or stealing a kiss in some convoluted way, as cute as it often was.

“It honestly didn’t come across that way.” Papyrus hummed as he resumed walking, Frisk taking a hurried step once realizing it to keep up as she eye contact. He had such long strides it never failed to amaze her how much distance he could cover.

“WELL I’M SURE ONCE YOUR MAGIC STARTS DEVELOPING YOU’LL SEE HOW HIS MAGIC WAS ACTING UP. SEELIE CAN SEE EACH OTHERS MAGIC SIMILAR TO AN OUTLINE AROUND EACH OTHER WHEN PERMITTED OR IF THE OTHER IS FEELING STRONG EMOTIONS.” Frisk furrowed her brows thoughtfully.

“Is that why you were both staring at each other? You were communicating by reading the others magic?” Papyrus smiled brilliantly, the sheer pride in it at how quickly she had figured it out making her smile in return.

“YOU TRULY ARE A FAST LEARNER FRISK, I CAN’T SEE WHY THAT LAZY BONES WAS SO WORRIED IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU’LL BE FINE.” Frisk’s cheeks stung as they flushed at the praise, a feeling of happiness warming her chest as they walked, both of them falling into companionable silence.

~~

The street was crowded, all types of oddly shaped and differently colored Seelie all milling about either on foot or floating from stall to stall. Interestingly enough the vendors and their posts all stood out from each other, some plain and wooden, others graceful and shimmering as if made from marble and yet a few that seemed to blend in with how the Seelie roaming were dressed.

The entire area has a patched and cobbled feel to it and Frisk felt nothing but amazed at how all the chaos seemed to blend together flawlessly.

“Does it always look like this?” She asked awed as a small burst of fire magic caught her attention, a short Seelie chucking deviously as the stall vendor yelled at them. Papyrus gave a simple shrug as he took her hand and guided her over to one of the more common stalls where he released her to pick up what looked like an apple.

“TODAY IS MARKET DAY, SOME OF THESE MERCHANTS ARE FROM THE OUTER ISLANDS SO NATURALLY THEY DRESS UP TO IMPRESS.” Frisk watched as Papyrus tossed the apple up once and bobbed it before deciding to set it back down and reach for another.

“So much to learn.” She muttered as a small creature, more closely accurate to what she’d imagined a fairy was, hovered over to lift a piece of fruit and drop a gold piece nearly as big as their head into the seller’s palm. Where had they pulled that large piece from?

“IT SEEMS THEY ARE LACKING THE TYPE OF APPLES I AM LOOKING FOR.” He grumbled forlornly. Frisk looked back over to peer down and could only feel a drop of sweat roll down the side of her face. They all looked the same, but were so clearly separated from each other. 

She decided it was better if she didn’t ask. The last thing Frisk wanted was to distract or annoy Papyrus while he was trying to figure out the grocery situation. Casting another probing and curious glance around she perked up as she spotted a stall not too far down selling broaches. 

Checking on Papyrus to see he’d started speaking to the vendor. Not wanting to interrupt him she gave a shrug and began to make her way over to the stall, muttering small apologizes to the smaller Seelie she passed and barely managing not to accidentally step on.

It was only then that she noticed the odd looks she was receiving.

Her heart began to speed up as she caught taller Seelie eyeing her from the corner of her eyes, their gazes mostly snapping away the moment she fully turned to look at them. Others though gave her mixed looks, both intrigued and...frightened.

Frisk stopped and carefully looked around her before looking back to make sure she could still see Papyrus. It was only the fact she could tell he was still talking that she felt secure enough to finish the rest of her walk. With slightly hurried steps she let out a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding as soon as she made it to the broach table.

Instantly her eyes locked on a flower shaped one crusted in ivory and jade, the way the two colors twirled and blended seamlessly together causing her breath to hitch. Tentatively she reached a hand towards it but stopped as she spotted another one just outside her peripheral.

It was bone shaped and practically glowed in the morning light that shone down on it.

“Can I help you mage?” Frisk jolted at the slightly hostile tone and whipped her head up to a...giant bunny Seelie, a sunflower themed sunhat balanced precariously between two long and elegant purple ears currently twitching in agitation.

“Mage?” She questioned in confusion. The bunny offered her a dubious look.

“Yes, what else would you be as a human here? Honestly surprised you’re being allowed to roam without an escort.” She automatically thought of Papyrus and for some reason that made an unpleasant feeling settle in her chest. 

One she didn’t want to think about.

Frisk smiled as friendly as she could while gesturing to the broach. “I was wondering how much you’d like for this item?”

The Seelie glanced down at the broach wearily before snapping her attention back up to Frisk, her tone losing a bit of its sharpness in exchange for a hesitant drawl.

“Are you wanting to buy it?” Frisk feeling her nervousness build only nodded. 

After a moment of silence the bunny gently smiled and it was as if a switch had been flipped. Her whole body relaxed as she reached forward and picked up the bone, her large paws turning it over before holding it out to Frisk for inspection.

“Twelve gold pieces is what I’m asking, it’s handmade.” She was careful as she took it and ran the tips of her fingers over it a few times. It was solid and really sturdy, had enough weight behind it to tell of the dedication put into it. 

Excited Frisk handed the bone back and reached into the satchel for the bag Sans had given her, thoughts as to his reaction on seeing it only adding to her growing anticipation. With a huff she pulled out the bag and opened it, dropping the contents into her palm.

Her heart sunk.

There were ten gold pieces and two silver, not twelve. 

Dejected she let out a sigh and looked up to the bunny in remorse. “I’m sorry but I’m a bit short.” 

Something flickered in the vendors eyes, humor forming a smile mischievous and teasing on her face as she looked deliberately down at the broach. When she looked back up to Frisk her tone was too innocent sounding that it automatically sent Frisk’s guard up.

“...I can accept ten, granted you’re willing to accept a deal with me.” Frisk’s guard dropped. The bunny was offering her a discount essentially. Eager, Frisk asked, “What is it?” 

The Seelie shook her head and waved a finger. “That’s not how it works hun, you have to agree before I tell you what it is, law of assurance you know. But it’ll be small since you’re only short a little.” 

Frisk...was hesitant. 

First off law of assurance? Was she going to be asked to do something others wouldn’t be willing to? That’s certainly what it sounded like. But as she glance down to the broach all she could think about was Sans possibly grinning at her and throwing out a pun so terrible that Papyrus banned him from the dinner table again. 

She really wanted to get that as a gift for him.

It was just a small favor right? 

And it was at this point Papyrus realized his potential sister in law was missing. Narrowing his sockets as he paid the vendor he spun on his heel and looked around for the smaller human, letting out an audible gasp as he saw her tiny hand reaching out to shake the bunny Seelie’s own. 

Papyrus knew a deal forming when he saw one.

“FRISK!” He took off in a sprint, his loud voice drowning in the noise of the crowd as he weaved and dodged between people in a blind rush. Only to feel his soul freeze in his chest as Frisk shook the other Seelie’s hand right as he reached the table.

Frisk flinched at his sudden appearance but only jumped when the vendor’s hand quickly withdrew with a pleased humph. Frisk swallowed as she caught the deadpan Papyrus was giving her, his sockets clearly displeased.

“Uh…” He simply held up a hand.

“I SHALL BE HAVING A TALK WITH SANS ABOUT EDUCATING YOU LATER, FOR NOW LET’S SEE WHAT YOU JUST GOT US INVOLVED IN SHALL WE?” He didn’t like the withdrawn look Frisk gave him and retaliated by patting her shoulder and offering an awkwardly reassuring smile before facing the shopkeeper. 

“My Phoenix got away earlier today and I haven’t had time to go find her. I would like you to bring her back.” Papyrus let out a groan right as Frisk let out a surprised gasp. A phoenix? Those existed? 

And all Papyrus could think about was how it was a boring fetch quest. 

The worst kind of deal to take or wish to fulfill in his personal opinion.

“DO YOU HAVE A MEANS OF TRACKING THE BIRD?” With little grace or preamble she handed over a strangle glass like object, slipping it easily into Frisk’s palm. It was perfectly oval and smooth, the flat surface shifting with smoke like texture across it. The texture flickered and quickly it shifted into a panning shot of a city.

Frisk became mesmerized as it swooped low over pearlescent type buildings covered in ivy and flowers, before turning in a ninety degree angle left where it coasted over a clear blue lake. Just as Frisk was starting to enjoy the view it faded back into smoky obscurity.

“AH, A SEEING MIRROR. APPEARS THE BIRD IS IN THE INNER PART OF THE CITY.” 

“Seeing Mirror?” The bunny Seelie spoke up.

“Objects usually tied to certain creatures or Seelie to allow you to view their locations. The magic is very specific and hard to craft. I’m not surprised a mage doesn’t know about it.” Papyrus faked a cough into his palm.

“YES WELL, WE SHOULD BE OFF. COME FRISK SOONER WE FINISH THIS THE SOONER WE CAN FINISH SHOPPING BEFORE NIGHTFALL.” 

~~

They’d been searching for three hours. 

While it had at first been amazing seeing the new sights and hearing the new sounds of the city proper Frisk was quickly growing uneasy and tired, a single glance at Papyrus said the same thing though he kept a focused eye on their surroundings.

She felt so guilty dragging him into this.

“Sorry Papyrus.” He didn’t respond at first as they slowed to a lazy stroll, keeping his sockets roaming between the mirror and the area until he gave a half heart ‘nyeh’ sound.

“I AM ONLY CURIOUS REALLY AS TO WHY WE’RE DOING THIS.” Frisk blushed and her tone was shy.

“I wanted to get something I thought Sans would like.” Papyrus stopped dead in his tracks and leveled a look at her. He was stunned. The idea of someone taking a deal from a complete stranger even a minor one was common yes, but for something as selfless as buying an unneeded item for a loved one?

He’d known right away when Sans had first brought her home that she was special if she’d caught his normally detached brother’s eye, had seen how easily Sans had lightened up more than he had in a few years the moment Frisk so much as entered a room. Even he felt more at ease and jovial at her presence.

But he hadn’t expected her to get wrapped up in something like this only for a present. 

Papyrus appreciated her so much more than he had before.

“THAT IS REALLY KIND OF YOU.” She smiled.

“Kind of you both to take me in.” Papyrus was about to make a witty retort before a sudden and loud caw, echoing like a bell interrupted him. They both looked up and Frisk’s golden eyes shot wide at the red tinted bird as the sunlight gave the red of its feathers a fire like quality.

“Is that…?”

“THE BIRD!” 

Like a gunshot it took off into the air and over a rooftop. Frisk wasn’t even thinking as she spotted a crate and rushed over, pulled herself over it and jumped up to the roof ledge where she dangled only a moment before vanishing from Papyrus’s sight. 

He went to follow, stepped on the crate, and let out a whine as it snapped beneath his foot. He stared at it in offence before shaking it off and eyeing the roof. Frisk was heading back towards the streets. With a grunt he turned and ran the way he thought they’d potentially be going.

Frisk was gasping from both strain and exhaustion as she thundered from roof to roof, her feet barely landing at the heel before she was lifting it again. A few times she almost tripped here and there, barely avoided taking down someone’s clothing line by ducking in the nick of time. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off the bird for even a moment or she feared she’d lose it. 

“EXCUSE ME! PARDON ME COMING THROUGH! TALL SKELETON COMING THROUGH!” The shouting of Papyrus’s voice drew her attention and she spared him a quick look, just enough to reassure herself she wouldn’t get lost before pushing herself even faster.

The bird flew as if it was the last thing it would do, it’s head even turning to almost glare at her over it’s large and glorious wingspan with majestic blue bitter irises. 

“C’mon don’t run! We’re not going to hurt you!” The bird apparently didn’t believe that and only gave a violent and curt snap of its wings, putting several more inches regrettably between itself and Frisk.

Then there was a gap.

Frisk made a noise as it victoriously and mockingly flew over it without pause. This was so much more than just trying to earn a broach now, the bird had in its own way fueled a fire in Frisk and she couldn’t have stopped even if she wanted to.

So many times in her life growing up she’d been called useless.

She wasn’t about to be called that again if she failed to make good on this deal.

Frisk jumped.

Papyrus pulled up short, his sockets going wide as Frisk leapt the gap, her hands flying out and cupping the bird and just managing to pull it to her chest...before her feet touched down on a building that didn’t have a roof on top.

“FRISK!” He rushed forward, slid sideways and pushed into the buildings doorway right as both Frisk and the bird let out a scream. The world rushed by and she clutched the phoenix to her in a protective cradle as she braced for impact.

Papyrus dove and stretched his arms wide, his sockets lighting up as he desperately pushed blue magic to slow her decent and let out a happy cry only once her body landed in his arms with a grunt and hiss through clenched teeth.. 

They both panted as the shock of what had just happened settled in, both their holds tight and trembling. Frisk slowly started to chuckle and then broke into a loud laugh that had Papyrus frowning down at her.

“I DON’T SEE WHAT YOU FIND FUNNY FRISK.” Her humor only got louder and he felt his frown gradually fall as she pressed her forehead into his chest, noticeable tears of relief in the corner of her eyes as she pulled back to look up at him.

“I thought I was a goner for a second there! If you hadn’t moved so quickly I could’ve been really hurt, Thank you!” Papyrus felt his magic flare across his skull in a blush before finally joining in her laughter. His incredulousness at the whole situation made him realize just how much she had in common with his brother.

Both of them obviously had a habit for getting into trouble, now he had two to look out for.

“BUT OF COURSE I’LL ALWAYS BE HERE TO CATCH YOU IF YOU NEED IT! NOW HOW ABOUT WE GO RETURN THE ANNOYING BIRD AND GET HOME BEFORE SANS FLIES OFF THE HANDLE AT OUR ABSENCE.” Frisk’s laughter petered out into a playful snort as he proceeded to carry her all the way to the merchant's stall. She decided not to point out how easily he’d let two jokes slip into his words.

~~

Sans stared at the both of them silently, his sockets narrowed in concern at how they were both covered head to toe in dirt; Frisk’s hair tangled and standing on end and his normally immaculate brother’s clothing thoroughly rumpled and even torn at the left sleeve.

They both looked as if they’d gone a few rounds with an angry Gwyllion.

“been busy?” He asked as he widened a socket at them, the impression of a raised brow going unnoticed as Papyrus spoke up too evenly.

“NEXT TIME WE GO OUT I SUGGEST YOU GIVE FRISK SOME MORE THAN JUST THE BARE MINIMUM FOR CURRENCY.” Sans looked over to the human awkwardly as she blankly looked at him.

“I think now might be a good time to go over what the rules are here.” He was preparing to speak but the words died as Frisk suddenly stepped forward and smiled, reaching into her satchel to pull out a bone shaped broach.

Sans felt his soul give a hard thrum as she held it out to him, and in his shock, his happy surprise he looked up to her with silent question as if he couldn’t believe she’d gotten him something. Frisk chuckled.

“I saw it and thought of you.” Sans’s eyelights hazed lovingly and Papyrus himself almost blushed at the air of affection suddenly around the both of them.

Until Sans ruined it. “bit _bone_ ly without me?” 

While Frisk and Sans both let out uproarious laughter, leaning into and hugging the other Papyrus frowned, painfully unamused and a bit let down by how quickly the mood shifted.

“I’M GOING TO GO SHOWER.” He grumbled as he walked past them, his tone dull but smile wide with happiness and contentment.


End file.
